


Cherishing a Little Nonsense

by truc



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Clark needs to relax, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hal hates the Batfamily for good reasons, M/M, Relaxing, nice and cozy, nobody (except Hal) is hurt, taking time with your lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Clark is always on the world's emergency call. Sometimes, he needs a break.





	Cherishing a Little Nonsense

Over the years, Clark had started to recognize his limits.

It was true he had always been nagging Bruce about taking care of himself, but the same was true of Clark.

Physically speaking, Superman very rarely needed a break. Mentally, on the other hand...

He was the doctor and firefighter who was always on call. He was the one everyone called for help and it made no difference to them if Clark's son was graduating, if Clark Kent was slotted to accept an award or if he was enjoying a special moment. For the world, none of that mattered.

Fortunately, it mattered for Bruce. Clark tried not to smile too obviously and knew he failed when Bruce spoke, "You should sleep, Clark. I really don't know when I'll be able to schedule your next uninterrupted twenty-four-hour power nap."

Nobody but Bruce understood he needed some time to cuddle with his husband and sleep, even if he didn't physically need it, his mind needed the break from everyone's problems. Bruce (the hypocrite) had once told him it was okay to be selfish sometimes. Clark had not really accepted it back then. Now, he was glad someone was looking out for his best interest.

Clark leaned into Bruce's embrace and decided he didn't care what kind of blackmail or threat Bruce had done this time to get this twenty-four hour grace period. Last time this had happened, Hal had complained very loudly about all former Robins hanging out in his kitchen until he had accepted to help replace Superman. Batman had been 'nice' enough to repay all damages done to Hal's kitchen after that twenty-four-hour break during which Hal had had to work non-stop.

The reporter slowly envisioned the tickle war he had always wished to start with his husband. After this nap, Clark decided, he would initiate the offensive and prove, once and for all, contrary to Bruce's grandiose claims, Batman was not ready for every contingency possible.

Clark knew he was selfish to think the respite was completely worth it (including all of Hal's misadventures) as he fell asleep in the warm arms of his husband.

But it was definitively worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Batman and Superman relaxing on the beach.


End file.
